life as we know it
by Angie D' Lutz
Summary: Dos Soltero , Una bebe y una gran casa .. podra Edward dejar de lado su vida de libertino y asentar cabeza o Bella ser mas Tolerante y aceptar el Amor?Tras la muerte de sus amigos Ellos procedieron a tener la cuistodia de Lizzy ,podran estos dos convivir?
1. 2007 el comienzo !

**LA Historia la adapte de una pelicula que se llama : Bajo el mismo Techo (life as we know it , como sale en el titulo del Fic), los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer =D .. espero que les guste ..! Dejen sus reviwwwssss =D  
**

**Enjoyyy **

By Angie D' Lutz

* * *

La vida como la conocemos

2007

Estoy sentada en mi living esperando al que será mi cita esta noche, como se le pudo pasar por la gran cabecilla de Alice que saldría con el idiota más grande que conozco en toda la faz de la tierra … si Edward Cullen , el gran imbécil… y yo no sé ni siquiera porque accede a las ordenes de Alice , será que soy su mejor amiga y es por eso que soy tan estúpida … y aquí estaba yo , esperando al imbécil , ya llevaba una hora de retraso .Que nadie ve el reloj … no ya sé , que el imbécil no sabe leer el reloj ….

Oí unos toques en la puerta, ese debía ser "mi Cita", me levante del cómodo sofá en el que estaba y camine hacia la puerta, nuevamente aquellos toques en la puerta…-Que no se podía esperar?-me cuestione en mi fuero interno…

Llegue a la dichosa puerta de entrada a mi departamento y gire el pestillo, le quite el seguro y la abrí… delante mío estaba el SR. Idiota con jeans y camisa…. Por supuesto su cabello de siempre desaliñando y la estúpida sonrisa sexy que hacia siempre….

-Hola Bella- dijo el idiota con la maldita sonrisa que me hacia hiperventilar.

-Edward- dije recordando su nombre y extendiendo mi mano para saludarlo, apenas toque aquella mano sentí un pequeño cosquilleo pero no le tome importancia.

-Cullen- dijo él y yo me quede estupefacta, a quien en su sano juicio le gusta que le llamen por el apellido… este tipo aparte de imbécil estaba weird.

-ehh me puedes llamar Cullen – dijo tartamudeando y yo solo lo mire aun estupefacta, solo quedaba sonreírle hipócritamente y asentir.

-bueno es un placer conocerte finalmente "Cullen"- dije recalcando su apellido y sonriendo hipócritamente.

-¿llegue tarde?- pregunto el imbécil con cara de apenado.

-ah , solo una hora , pero tú sabes me cambie y Alice dijo que era tu modis operandi así que …

-Jasper dijo que probablemente dijeras algo así… así que…- dijo el imbécil lanzando nuevamente su sonrisa.

-oh en serio? ¿Ok?- dije en término de pregunta pero con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Solo se me ocurrió algo para salir fuera de esta tremenda conversación que teníamos.

-¿Nos Vamos?- pregunte tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sí, Si – dijo Cullen medio tartamudeando.-Si, Si Vamos – dijo nuevamente, ahora saliendo hacia el elevador.

-Sí , tengo mucha hambre- respondí yo buscando las llaves en mi cartera y cerrando la puerta de mi casa.

De camino hacia el parqueadero Cullen iba callado así que decidí meter conversación, tan solo esperaba que este tipo no fuese tan reservado.

-Entonces, escuche que acabas de mudarte a Forks – dije tratando de recordar lo que esta tarde mi amiga Alice me había comentado por encima .

-Si – respondió este cabizbajo.

-Hace cuanto que conoces a Jazz?- pregunte , debería saber de dónde diantres conocían a este tipo y como fue ¿?.

-lo conozco desde la secundaria, ambos estudiábamos juntos en el mismo colegio , siempre hemos sido mejores amigos- respondió con la mirada hacia el frente , porque rayos no se atrevía a mirarme a la cara.

Me sorprendió al saber eso, ósea que este tipo no era una cita cualquiera que me había puesto la duende y el rubio. Llegamos hasta el portón de mi edificio y Edward lo abrió para que yo pudiese salir.

-Vaya, gracias – respondí, primer punto para él en la noche de hoy, al menos no era tan cavernícola como yo creía.

-conozco a Alice desde la universidad, estuvimos juntas en una casa de hermandad- dije recordando aquellos tiempos en que yo era la representante de esa hermandad.

Salimos hasta la calle y me percate de que no había ningún carro afuera, esto era una broma, como se suponía que nos iríamos…. No podía ser a pie… este tipo de verdad que era raro.

-oh, ¿Dónde está tu carro?- pregunte con un tono de preocupación, este solo giro la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba una motocicleta…. Oh, este me quería matar, como iba a subirme con este vestido que traía, este vestido nuevo que Alice había comprado para mi…

-aquí esta – dijo del otro lado de la calle junto a una motocicleta negra , era una preciosidad pero no me podría subir con mi vestido puesto y no pensaba volver hasta mi casa para ponerme unos pantalones, definitivamente no iría en esa cosa…

-aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndome un caso de color azul verdoso, no podría subirme a eso, tendría que retractarme lo antes posible.

-oh…- dije con la boca abierta y sosteniendo aquel casco que me había entregado, mientras el se subía a su famosa motocicleta.

-súbete, si te agarras fuerte prometo que no me aprovechare de ti- dijo Cullen con una sonrisa sensual, como podía ser tan imbécil, él y sus sonrisas sexys. Debo suponer que así es con todas.

Tendría que para esto de una buena vez, no podía pasear con este vestido en esta cosa…-dije para mí misma refiriéndome a mi vestido.

-no estoy vestida para ir a 40 millas por hora- respondí y este solo le paso la expresión de una sonrisa sexy a una cara de amargado que no se la quitaba nadie.

-Qué?- pregunto este deteniendo la moto, al parecer no me había escuchado.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY VESTIDA PARA IR A 40 MILLAS POR HORA!- grite y luego le lancé una sonrisa picara.-lo siento Cullen- dije sonrojándome.

- lo siento en verdad, pero no creo que con este vestido pueda subir bien la pierna para poder subirme – dije haciendo un pequeño movimiento para que notara mi incomodidad.

- pero si quieres manejo yo- dije extendiéndole el casco, esto sería a mi manera, así que iríamos en mi nuevo súper inteligente carrito.

- mi carro esta por aquí, es nuevo y cómodo- dije señalando el pequeño carro que estaba detrás mío.- asi que me gusta manejarlo… vienes?- pregunte sonriendo , sabía que no sería de su agrado pero que mas quedaba …

El se bajo de su preciosa moto y me siguió hasta el carro, una vez dentro le abrí la puerta del copiloto ya que estaba trancada y el intentaba subirse.

-Lindo carro- dijo Cullen tratando de sentarse.

-Oh gracias! , es un smart car- dije enfatizando que era súper bueno este carro.

- muy bien – dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y escuchando los gemidos y gruñidos que soltaba aquel hombre que estaba a mi lado, yo por supuesto llevaba una sonrisa en mi preciosa cara.

- ok, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Cullen medio nervioso.

-a donde hayas reservado!- dije sonriéndole nuevamente , esperaba que este tipo por lo menos utilizara su cerebro de chorlito para pedir una reserva en un restaurante .

Cullen se quedo completamente callado y pensativo, eso significaba algo malo, muy malo…. El imbécil no había hecho ni una puta reservación , es que pretendía llevarme a comer a una cafetería?.

-dijiste que la harías y no las hiciste- dije acordándome de antes de ayer, habíamos hablado y el acordó conmigo que haría las reservaciones en un restaurante.

-¿Yo dije eso?- pregunto como si estuviese hablando de algo que jamás hubiese ocurrido.

- está bien , como sea – conteste sarcástica , no me importaba la verdad , de este tipo se esperaba cualquier cosa.

- sí , vamos a cualquier lugar , no me importa- como que no le importaba , se creía que a mí me podía llevar a cualquier lugar ¿?.

-podemos elegir – dijo como si se tratase de un plan o algo así.-cogeos una mesa y nos sentamos- dijo como si fuese tan fácil.

- ok , está bien ¿Qué tal café 5? – pregunte, ese lugar era uno de mis favoritos y no era muy costoso.-has estado ahí?- pregunte y este solo asintió para luego decir- suena bien , ahí iremos entonces- dijo sonriendo.

Una bullita desconocida por mis oídos empezó a retumbar, ese debía ser el celular del imbécil…. Y porque no contestaba…?.

-ese es mi celular- dijo el sacándolo de su pantalón.

- eso pensé- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-contéstalo- le implore y el solo negó con la cabeza , quien sería que no quería contestar?.

-no, que me dejen un mensaje en la contestadora- dijo medio cortante.

- ok- respondió, esto me parecía muy incomodo y confuso.

- bien, si , bueno estaba diciendo que mi amiga es en realidad … sabes que ¿ adelante contesta – dije notando que el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar .-está bien yo puedo esperar- dije sonriendo hipócritamente.

-está bien – dijo abriendo la tapa de su celular, yo mire hacia el frente y intente distraerme con algo diferente.

- hola, tu- dijo Cullen medio susurrando, él pensaba que no lo estaba escuchando, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer , era tan incomodo.

Pasaron unos segundos y se quedo en silencio, a lo mejor le estaban hablando.

Otro silencio y luego hablo.-me conoces, siempre estoy en algo- dijo este lanzando una sonrisa.- si, ok , ¿a las 11?- pregunto este , tal vez eran una de las amiguitas que tenia , según Alice el había dejado esa fama , pero digo el que es perro eso no se lo quita nadie.

-sí ,¿ sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor a las 10:30?- dijo Cullen mirándome , ya sabía que esto no llegaría a mas nada , apenas lo vi frente a mi puerta sabría que este tipo no quería absolutamente nada conmigo y es mas Jasper y Alice nos habían prácticamente obligado a salir.

Yo le mire con una ceja levantada, mientras que el miraba hacia otro lado, el muy cobarde no mostraba su cara , muy gallina tenía que ser.

Otro silencio mas y luego cerro el teléfono, lo guardo en su bolsillo y me miro.

-lo siento, era una amiga enferma- dijo mirando hacia el timón, sabía que era una vil mentira, pero que mas daba, este tipo no era mi gusto y yo no era el de él.

-¿Sabes? , no tenemos que hacer esto- dije, que mas podía opinar, si ninguno de nosotros quería nada con el otro.

- en serio?... ok- respondió cullen como si fuese algo de lo más normal y abrí la puerta del carro , yo me sorprendí por su rápida respuesta.

- oh dios io ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunte, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, a Isabella Swan jamás le pasan estas cosas.

- bien, seamos sinceros, supieste desde que me vistes que no te gustaba- dijo contestando rápido conciso.

- no , pero nuestros amigos en común nos arreglaron esta cita , así que creo que se la debemos- dije tratando de defender a Alice y a Jazz.

-¿Para Qué?, ¿para pasar unas horas inventando algún tema de conversación?- pregunto este mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.- en el mejor de los casos emborrachémonos y nos empatamos….

-¿Qué clase de imbécil eres?- pregunte, que clase de petición era esa, emborracharme y después tener sexo con este imbécil, perdón pero no tengo sexo con perdedores.

-oye, es sábado en la noche solo quiero divertirme ¿ok?- dijo este como si fuese yo la diversión y la payasa.

- puedo ir a ver a mi amiga enferma y tu puedes ir a… hacer lo que te guste hacer el sábado por la noche, tienes cara de que te gusta leer, puedes ir a leer un libro, ¿Tienes un blog?, bien puedes escribir en el – dijo, este tipo estaba para meterle una buena cachetada y echarlo a patadas de mi auto.

-OK! ¿Sabes qué?... si quieres asegurarte de que no fuera una noche pésima, déjame darte un consejo amigo , no llegues una hora tarde y no tengas ese tipo de conversaciones delante de mi- dije escupiendo todo lo que tenia.

- ella está enferma- dijo , aun me veía cara de estúpida? , o estaba burlándose de mí?.

- oh , claro …¿y tu vas a curarla con tu pene mágico?- dije sonando sarcástica nuevamente.

- ok , bien si quieres salir entonces…- dijo pero yo corte enseguida.

- oh , dios mio no!, no voy a salir a nunguna parte contigo ahora ¿Qué , estás loco?- pregunte mirando sus orbes verdes que me miraban fijamente. Para luego bajarme de mi carro rápidamente.

-bajate de mi carro! , bajate de mi smart car!- dije llendo hasta la acera , no queria volver a verlo jamás.

- ni siquiera sé que pensaban Jasper y Alice – dijo escupiéndole en la cara esas palabras.

- sí, yo tampoco- dijo este con las manos en los bolsillos con un gesto de despreocupación.

Agarre mi teléfono y le di al número 2 , era marcación rápida al número de Alice , al segundo tono contesto.

-oh, Bells , como la pasas con Edward?- pregunto Alice.

- oh dios , la única manera en que puedes compensarme es que nunca tendré que volver a verle- dije caminando con el teléfono en mano hacia mi apartamento.

Cullen arranco apenas que toque el umbral del edificio y seguí hablando con Alice…..

* * *

**Espero que les haya gusta mucho este capitulo , muy pronto me actualizare del todo .. ando super enrredada pero sako time ... =D graciass por leeerme .. deja tu reviewww!** BESITOOOSSSSSS!


	2. Para mi sigue siendo el mismo Imbecil!

**aqui les traigo el Segundo capitulo de este fic , ante todo Los personajes pertenecen a Stephianie Meyer3 y la historia es una adaptacion de la pelicula Life As We Know it ... espero que lo disfruten...**

**¿Podra Bella y Edward llevarse bien en algun momentooo ...?  
**

ENJOY!

ATT: Angie D' Lutz

* * *

**2008 **

-En verdad Amiga, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida y Alice eres la hermana que nunca tuve- dije tratando de encontrar aire para poder decir las palabras ya que no me salían…. Hoy era la cena de compromise de Alice y Jasper , estábamos unos días de ese gran día y yo era la madrina de Bodas.

-y estoy tan agradecida por ti y Jasper…- dije, seguía sollozando, de pronto escuche una risita, era la risa de Jasper riendose y Alice golpeándole el brazo para que se callara, yo me detuve y el solo dijo .

-Mira eso- dijo señalando a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi la escena más desagradable que pude ver en toda mi vida, era el Desagradable Cullen comiéndose a una Zorra en pleno discurso, en mi discurso. Todos los presentes se comenzaron a alejar de ellos y al parecer no se daban cuenta de que estaban haciendo un show , hubo un minuto de pausa y el muy imbécil se comenzó a reír , al igual que su acompañante ; para luego decir "SI!" y alzar las manos mientras todos los presentes les aplaudían y chiflaban a la vez. Tenía que parar esto así que volví con mi discurso, el cual me había tomado semanas preparar.

-solo quiero decir lo emocionada que estoy porti , te amo amiga – dije para concluir mi discursillo , de pronto un bulto se me acerco por la espalda y solo pude mirar hacia el micrófono , Cullen lo había tomado para interrumpirme.- TE AMO!- grito y yo intente quitarle el micrófono de las manos , pero este no se dejaba – Alice ….- dijo el imbécil mientras le quitaba el micrófono.-Es mi turno Cullen , busca tu propio discurso- dije empujándolo para que soltara de una vez por todas el micrófono.

**2 semanas después**

mis amigos se casaban , todo fue muy pero muy lindo , llore demasiado gracias a que Alice se veía muy enamorada y hermosa a la vez , su vestido blanco la hacía resplandecer y Jasper por otra parte no se quedaba atrás , estaba igual de radiante y enamorado. Toda la celebración estuvo bien , llego el turno de la foto grupal , en donde la novia posaba con las damas de honor , los padrinos y el novio , por supuesto yo estaba incluida en ese paquete ya que yo era la madrina de bodas o como se le llama en este caso , la dama de honor. Porte un vestido color rosa llegando a fucsia , ya que a petición de Alice este llamaría mucho la atención a los solteros de la fiesta , parecía misma pectobismol caminando por toda la fiesta , pero que mas podía decir , era la fiesta de Alice , no mía , así que si me pedía que me disfrazara de cebra con gusto lo haría.

Estábamos por posar todos felices y sonrientes cuando el camarógrafo paró la sesión e hizo un cambio.

-¿La dama de honor?- pregunto este y yo dije.-Si?

-Puede colocarse al lado de la novia?- pregunto este y yo asentí , solo porque no me había percatado quien estaba al lado del novio , nada más , ni nada menos que Cullen .me cambie el lugar a regañadientas , y me puse al frente de el .- bueno adelante chicos- dije y sentí una mano que me toco el trasero.

- no me toques- dije mirando hacia donde estaba cullen , sabía perfectamente que el lo había hecho.

- no me toques, sabía qué harías eso, no me toques- dije señalándolo con un dedo , el grupo de gente se quedo mirándonos por unos minutos. Me voltee para poder continuar con la sesión, pero para mi desgracia Cullen volvió a tocarme el trasero, me voltee nuevamente y lo empuje mientras decía- No me toques, oh dios, no me toques- dije empujándolo para que se alejase de mi.

Empecé a pegarle con el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano, ¿que no entendía que no me apetecía que me tocara y menos el trasero?, comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza con el ramo de flores y tratando se sostenerme aquel vestido strapless que se me caía por lo grande que me quedaba, ya que yo no rellenaba la parte del sostén.

-lo siento no puedo pararme al lado de él- dije yendo hacia mi antiguo lugar y todos estaban riendo gracias a nuestra pequeña escenita.

**Navidad de ese mismo Año!**

-Chicos estamos en las fiestas navideñas, ¿Bells , como has estado?- pregunto jasper con la videograbadora mientras yo adornaba el arbolito de navidad y sonreía .-estos son Bella y Mike – decía mi amigo , mientras mi cita me daba una copa de vino , se llamaba Mike Newton , estaba saliendo con él desde hace 3 semanas , me caía súper excelente , era contador de un banco y a la vez trabajaba en una tienda de deportes llamada Newtons sport , esta tienda era de su familia , de ese lugar fue donde lo conocí. Mientras que Alice le daba los últimos toques al Pavo de navidad, Jasper grababa todos los acontecimientos de la noche y Cullen , como siempre distraído tras una tipa que tenia traje de duendecillo de navidad , para mi estaba más que desnuda en la sala de mis amigos. La pobre chica estaba roja de la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que Cullen la fastidiaba por su cascabel que tenía en la falda de rayas, el muy imbécil apenas que se dio cuenta de que lo estaban filmando le quito la filmadora a Jass y empezó a grabar el.

Se dirigió en dirección a Jasper quien estaba junto a Alice hablando con otros amigos de la familia.

-oh mira eso, seré padre – dijo arrodillándose mientras Alice se volteaba hacia la cámara y sonreía, a mi amiga solo le faltaban 3 semanas para dar a luz, yo por supuesto seria la madrina del pequeño o pequeña, ellos sabían el sexo del bebe, pero jamás nos quisieron decir que seria.

Luego la cámara viajo hasta donde estábamos Mike y yo conversando, el me había preguntado por encima como la estaba pasando y porque Cullen no me quitaba la mirada en toda la noche, a pesar de que le estaba coqueteando a la camarera Duendecillo.

-Hey Bella, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el burro hacia nosotros ; se refirió al famoso muérdago que la brillante Alice había colgado en el techo , ya sabría que por algo así me tomarían a mí , eso era seguro pero preferí ignorar el puto muérdago.

-Solo un beso de navidad, dale vamos – dijo Cullen mirándonos mientras que en una mano sostenía la videocámara en la otra nos alentaba con la mano.

-Dale un beso , un beso de navidad solo eso – dijo y pude sentir unas fuertes manos en mi espalda , yo seguía sonriéndole a la cámara mientras Mike me atraía hacia él y me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Al final me dio el beso en la mejilla y yo para terminar dije :"Hey Felices fiestas" – dije levantando mi copa de vino aun llena. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Cullen , pero pensé … de que me serviria matar a la basura , o tratar de charlar y quitarle la pendejada que cargaba encima si igual seguiría siendo lo mismo …. BASURA…-Tu eres un Idiota- dije frente a la cámara y mirándolo a él , Cullen solo dijo "Gracias " y se fue con la prueba del delito.

**3 semanas y 2 días después**

Teníamos en casa a la pequeña Elizabeth Sophia Hale Brandon o como todos la llamábamos Lizzy, era muy parecida a Alice solo que con los ojos y el cabello rubios como los de su padre.

-Nena que hermosa estas- dije sonriéndole, ella solo me observaba y balbuceaba.

Jasper grababa aquella escena , Cullen estaba a mi lado ,sabía que el idiota quería cargarla pero , sabría el cómo se cargaba una bebe?.

-Es mi turno- dijo Cullen con ojos de perro.

Ok, el momento había llegado, tenía que pasarle a la bebe, cosa que no quería, pero que mas podía hacer era su padrino.

-le pase con mucho cuidado a la bebe y el la recibió.- vez, te dije que tendría cuidado , no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo y yo aun seguía asustada.-la tengo tranquila- dijo y de pronto hizo un movimiento como si se le fuese a caer , eso me saco de quicio. –que te dije imbécil, que tuvieses cuidado- dije pegándole en la cabeza.

- tranquila podría correr un maratón con ella – dijo haciendo el movimiento de salir corriendo con ella en brazos.

- Eres un imbécil- le grite y la bebe comenzó a llorar.

- vistes lo que hiciste mandona, la pusiste a llorar – dijo Cullen medio grancero.

De verdad que me saco de quicio, ¿Qué por una vez en la vida no puede comportarse como un adulto?¿Tenia que ser siempre un niño pequeño y se burlaba de todo , será que el nunca tuvo infancia que estaba comportándose así?, a veces pensaba que tomaba alguna droga y por eso andaba todo el tiempo así .

Que mas podía decir Cullen era y será un caso perdido para toda la humanidad , este tio de verdad que tenía problemas y mas eso se creía que era superior a mi .. Que se creía?... algún día cambiaria?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado muchooo el capiii , estare actualizando dentro de poco ... el lunes entro a la U, asi que andare media enrredadita , perooo en fin gracias por leerme ...!=D**

**Dejen sus comentarios y Reviwss!**

**Atte: Angie D' Lutz  
**


	3. Cumpleaños de Lizzy

**La historia es de la Pelicula Life as We Know it , Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie meyer , yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Ejoy **

**By Angie D' Lutz**

* * *

Life as We know It – Chapter 3

Cumpleaños de Lizzy

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo, yo hacienda el papel de madrina feliz de la pequeña lizzy y el estúpido de Cullen sentado al otro lado de la niña, ya que era su padrino, nos acompañaba a todos lados a petición de sus padres.

Hace ya media hora que escuchábamos la bendita canción de los animales que tenían cada uno. ¿Que los niños jamás se cansaban de esto?... Pude ver la cara que tenía Cullen en respuesta a la canción, ambos estábamos hostigados de tanto escucharla… la pequeña lizzy solo movia sus manitas cuando empezaba a sonar el coro. La bendita canción no se acababa, desde que salimos de mi casa, hasta la casa de mis amigos.

Ahí, se me había pasado un detalle, estábamos atormentados con la bendita canción y mas eso Jasper "el idiota" sentado en el asiento del copiloto grabando todo lo que la pequeña lizzy hacia, Alice iba cantando mientras que manejaba, algunas veces me lanzaba algunas miradas como tratando de decirme o preguntarme mejor dicho si estaba bien…

La canción no terminaba, todo el bendito camino cantando la misma canción y eso lo aborrecí…

10 minutos después estábamos en la puerta de la casa Withlock Brandon, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi queridísima ahijada Estábamos Alice y yo en la cocina preparando lo que serian las boquitas y los aperitivos .ayer me la había pasado tratando de hacerle el pastel para el cumpleaños de mi ahijada. Mi mejor amiga botaba las cajas de los aperitivos mientras me contaba las últimas noticias.

-Empecé a llevar a Lizzy a la consulta del pediatra-decía una muy animada Alice.

Yo solo hice un sonido de uhm

-y el doctor es tan lindo-dijo finalizando con un suspiro.

-la pase de maravilla ese día bells- Alice miraba a las cajas desarmadas, mientras que yo sacaba el pastel de cumpleaños.

-como sea-dijo bien segura de sí misma-no tiene anillo así que comencé una conversación con el-dijo arreglándose el corta melena.

-tiene lindas manos Bells , y sabes lo mucho que me gustan los hombres con lindas manos – dijo recalcando algo que yo sabía perfectamente.

-no, no –dije negándole , no podía permitir que me buscara otra cita

¿Cómo sabes que no te gustara?-me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Eres pésima en esto Alice-dije con voz seria y el seño fruncido.

-como sabes que no te gustara a ver?- volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-Porque Alice tienes el peor record del mundo a la hora de concertar citas-dije , ella había caído tan bajo cuando me pidió que Saliera con el Imbécil de Cullen .

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-preguntó, ósea además de meterme a un estúpido pediatra, tenía la decencia de preguntar como quien?

-Como Cullen? , Como El ladron de la tienda o El adulto con aparatos que me trajistes el verano pasado?-dije , recordando todas esas citas fallidas y ni se diga en la universidad , Alice era única.

-ni siquiera quiero hablar del Incidente con Cullen en el 2007-dije de forma desinteresada, esta conversación la habíamos tenido 1 y mil veces.

-ese fue Jasper, yo ni siquiera lo conocía a Cullen para en ese entonces, sino no hubiese accedido-dijo , su voz sonó a tal mentira que ni me la creí.

-Bueno, Sabias que se hace llamar Cullen-dije con cara de asco, el solo pensar que ese imbécil era el padrino de mi ahijada me daba asco.

-y se supone que seas mi mejor amiga, tendrías por lo menos que haberme ayudado Alice-dije sirviendo en mini bowls el moose de chocolate.

-no puede ser como esas mujeres que vienen a la tienda y me juzgan porque no tengo un anillo-dije acordándome que hace poco había tenido un incidente sobre este tema.

-yo no lo hago Bells –dijo ella colgando los paños de cocina en el agarradero del horno.

-Mientras tanto Alice , sigue teniendo bebes preciosos , para poder malcriarlos como lo hago con mi querida Lizzy-dije sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo mientras ponía el patito amarillo sobre el pastel.

-en serio, esta mejor que mi cake de mi boda Bells-dijo Alice sonriéndome.

A la pequeña lizzy le había preparado una plancha de cake de chocolate con una decoración de confeti y un patito amarillo sobre el dulce que decía Feliz Cumpleaños Lizzy.

-yo hice el cake de tu boda- dije dándome el crédito.

-Pues estas mejorando-dijo estupefacta de lo esplendido que se veía el pastel. Toda mi vida quise ser cocinera y preparar los mejores pasteles, siempre que hacíamos fiestas en la hermandad yo era la que cocinaba, y miraba como todos disfrutaban mis platillos, pero lo que me mejor sabia hacer eran los dulces, de todo tipo, aprendí rápido y cada dulce llevaba mi toque personal, que hacia querer mas y mas.

En menos de 15 minutos vimos entrando por la puerta que daba al patio de la casa de mis amigos , a un muy vomitado Cullen , al parecer había jugado con mi querida sobrina y esta no aguanto y le vomito. Adoraba a lizzy y más en estos momentos, ella era lo máximo, el ver cómo le había vomitado parte de su cara y en su camisa, se lo merecía por agitarla.

-no te preocupes, Lizzy , no ere la primera chica que vomita al tío Cullen-le decía a mi sobrina mientras este se limpiaba la camisa con el grifo del fregadero , escupiendo todo.

-Lizzy, mira, así es como luce la amargura querida- dijo El idiota de Cullen Mientras se señalaba, yo le lance una mirada de Muérete imbécil.

-Cullen , deja eso ya y cámbiate , antes de que llegue la gente , hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y no queremos toda la casa con olor a vomito por tu culpa- dijo Alice mientras se servía jugo de naranja en una copa de vidrio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el imbécil aun tratando de quitarse los restos de vomito de su camisa.

-son las 11 de la mañana- dije sonriendo con sarcasmo. –Aunque solo son las 10 am en la hora de Cullen- dije reprochándole, aun me acordaba las malditas horas que me hizo esperar hace unos años.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende que tan siquiera estés despierto en este momento- le dije con una sonrisa mas falsa.-miras la hora hasta para tener sexo ¿No?- dije ganándome un par de risas de parte de mis amigos, mientras que el idiota de Cullen solo me miraba serio.

-no es tu problema Swan- dijo él con una ceja levantada.

-al menos no me pongo mi gorra de beisbol a donde quiera que voy- le dije mirando a mi sobrina que estaba entre mis brazos.

-¿Sabes? Puedes quitártela ahora, Cullen – le dije mirándolo de arriba abajo, siempre llevaba esa maldita gorra, para todos lados.

-Todos sabemos que tienes entradas – le dije haciéndolo que se disgustara mas conmigo, haciéndole ver que estaba viejo.

-es un pico entre las entradas del cabello y se llama Pico de Viuda por si no sabias – dijo Cullen burlándose de mi .

-no tengo entradas okey?- me hablo fuerte Cullen.

-hey, hey es el cumpleaños de la bebé – dijo Alice tratando de suavizar la dichosa platica que tenia con Cullen.

-cojan su vaso- dijo mi amiga pasándole la copa de jugo de naranja a las manos de el Imbécil.

Jasper me paso la mía para brindar.

-Es el primer cumpleaños de nuestra bebe, así que te puedes quitar la gorra para las fotos – dijo Alice mientras escondía la Gorra de Cullen. El duende siempre fue rápido.

-así es- dije sonriendo con victoria en mi voz.

-okey, antes de que lleguen todos, queremos hacer un brindis- dijo Alice sonriendo y parada al lado de su esposo.

-gracias a ustedes chicos, los queremos muchísimo- nos decían los dos al unísono .

-estas llorando?- pregunto Alice extrañada , no puede contener mis lagrimas.

-Claro que no Mary Alice- dije, cuando la llamaba así quería decir que si estaba llorando.

De pronto sonó el timbre, la fiesta comenzaba a las 3 no a las 11:30, me sorprendió haber escuchado el timbre.

-gracias a dios llegó la niñera- dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se dirigía la puerta.

-¿Para que necesites una niñera?-pregunté extrañada.

-los dos estamos aquí, no hay necesidad de una niñera- dije acariciándole el cabello a mi sobrina.

-ella es mágica con Lizzy , solo cuando se pone letal, ella es la única que la calma , la llamamos "la maga de los bebes" – decía con una sonrisa Alice.

-"La maga de los Bebes"- dije sonriéndole a Lizzy cuando la alzaba, me encantaba verle sus ojazos color verde agua.

-esta Buena?- pregunto Cullen , siempre tenía que salirse con sus comentarios fuera de todo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Jasper en forma de regaño.

-hola a todos- dijo Amy, una pequeña niña d no más de 13 a 14 años, estaba muy bien vestida y sus ojos ocupaban unos grandes lentes, se veía un poco nerdita pero dulce, me recordaba a mí en mi infancia.

-esta es Amy – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Hola Amy- dije sonriéndole, más que nada porque puede ver la cara de Cullen todo apenado, pensaba que se encontraría con una niñera más o menos de unos 27 años.

-miren quien está aquí- dijo la niña mientras esta lizzy extendía sus brazos a Amy, Cullen quería que le tragaran tierra, se le notaba en su cara.

-vamos a cambiarte – dijo Amy quitándome a Lizzy de mis brazos y llevándosela.

-gracias- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿hablas en serio? ¿Esa es la maga de los bebes?- dije sonriéndole, la verdad es que parecía muy chica para cuidar bebes, aunque no estaba mal que estuviese ayudando a mis amigos.

-mientras no tenga edad para tener sexo con Jasper, podre estar tranquila- dijo Alice mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-siempre podrás estarlo, ven aquí – dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa y nosotros estallamos en risas.

- Dios mio ¿Puedes alejarte? Hueles a vomito de bebé- le decía a cullen con una cara de asco.

-En serio?- dijo este sonriéndose , no sabía qué era lo gracioso de esto?

-así es, Aléjate de mi – dije mientras trataba de ponerme su hedionda camisa sobre mi cabello y yo trataba de alejarlo.

la casa estaba repleta de familiares de mis amigos , niñitos y niñas , y qué decir del montón de mamas algunas primerizas y otras con más de 3. Yo me dedicaba a servir los platos y pernéelos en la mesa. Alice y Jasper estaban reunidos en el patio, para recibir a todos los presentes.

-disculpe señorita ¿Usted es la encargada del buffet?- pregunto un señora gordita de no más de unos 40 años sentada en el sofá de Alice.

-si , soy yo y además soy amiga de Alice – dije volteándome y viéndola , estaba sentada con un bebe y su carguera al lado de esta, estaban otras señora alrededor de esta conversando.

-está bien , porque te tienes que sentar aquí- dijo esta y yo asentí , procedía sentarme al lado esta.

-alguien está en problemas – dijo ella mirando a las otras señoras. No dije nada solo mirarla y sonreírle.

-porque la comida que preparas es para morirse querida- me dijo sonriéndome y haciéndome un cumplido.

-ohh muchas gracias, me alegro que les gustara – dije sonriendo mientras que las otras también lo hacían.

-si tienes un compañero, tienes que mandarlo a hacer todo- decía esta misma señora llamada Jessica.

-hey Mike- grito esta y un señor sentado en otro sillón le sonrió, estaba con dos niños de lado a lado, debían de ser sus hijos , este llevaba unos lentes como de base de botella.

Mientras que esta lo llamaba el señor se levantaba y se dirigía a nosotros, debía ser su esposo supongo.

-cariño creo que el pequeño se metió en algún tipo de problema, Ese es mi esposo Mike – decía Jessica feliz y Mike agarraba y se llevaba al bebe.

-encantada de conocerte .Bella- dije sonriéndole.

-los pañales están en el auto – dijo ella gritando nuevamente, Mike hizo lo que ella le pidió , era como un perrito faldero.

-y cuéntame cariño, tienes pareja?- me pregunto Jessica mientras yo comía una rebanada de emparedado de queso y jamón que yo misma prepare.

-no, yo estoy soltera, soy así!- dije sonriéndole ,esto como que no la convenció mucho.

-ooh , okey , bueno sirves buena comida … y creo que todos estamos hablando de eso- dijo sonriéndome y yo asentía.

-gracias – dije llevándome otro pedazo de jamón a la boca.

-eso es algo- dijo como inconforme pero conforme a la vez.

-creo que es bueno tener una habilidad – dijo Jessica , no tenia mas tema de conversación – esos los hiciste tu?- pregunto sobre lo que estaba comiendo.

- si – dije con la boca aun poco llena.

-miren eso! , los hizo. Yo no toco la carne- dijo sorprendida, esta era imbécil os e hacia.

-Solo con los labios – eso me dejo aun mas desconcertada , que le ocurría a esta tipa?.

Y luego de esa conversación embarazosa llego Alice diciéndome quera hora de cantar el cumpleaños a mi sobrina, gracias a dios me rescato, no hubiese aguantado un segundo más ahí. Llegue a la cocina y tome el pastel mientras jasper lo encendía con un lighter.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida sofí- íbamos cantando hasta llegar a la mesa y todos empezaron a amontonarse.

-que la pases feliz- le decía a mi querida princesa que estaba en su silla de comer.

Mi sobrina tenía una cara de encanto, aplaudía con sus preciosas manitas y con atención veía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Apagaron el dulce y yo estaba al lado de Cullen, este estaba tomando una cerveza.

-chicos vengan, quiero una foto de lizzy con sus padrinos –nos dijo jasper prendiendo la cámara.

-okey- dije y nos posicionamos alrededor de nuestra sobrina, Cullen a un lado y yo en el otro.

-1,2,3, digan chocolate- dijo JAsper mientras nos apuntaba con la cámara.

-Chocolate! – dijimos los dos como mensos y sonrientes. Listo, cuando termino la toma lizzy me dio una manotada en la cara y me sonreía, era preciosa.

Y así celebraos su cumpleaños, sonriendo y divirtiéndonos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya encantado este nuevo capitulo , si algo dejenme sus reviws y asi con gusto les respondere , la historia sigue , asi que no se me pierdan , empece a tener mas inspiracion asi que hay tecla para rato =D nos leeemos , se les quiere.**

**Att: Angie D' Lutz**


	4. Primavera y Algo Inesperado

**_La historia es De la Pelicula Life as We know it y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyes_**

**_Ejoy _**

**_By Angie D' Lutz_**

* * *

_Primavera y una Noticia Inesperada_

_Y se llego la primavera, que hermoso es, las flores hermosas saludando a la primavera que está recién llegando, un Cálido día para corre, según Edward Cullen_ , soltero y amado por las mujeres , es mejor corre y que te miren que quedarte encerrado en tu casa. Cada noche tenia a una mujer nueva en su cama, y cuando se hacía de mañana este en su rutina diaria salía a correr, dejándola sola y desnuda en la cama, para cualquier mujer que despertase en la cama de Edward Cullen eso era lo de menos.

-hola – saludo la hermosura de pelo negro en su cama, la chica trataba de cubrirse su esplendido cuerpo con las sabanas.

-oh, hola- dijo Cullen con una sonrisa a medias y abriendo el refrigerador.

-¿quieres comer el desayuno un poco más tarde?-pregunto la muchacha de una forma seductora, aun tendida en la cama.

-ohh, lo siento, no puedo . Mira … tengo un juego en una hora y tengo que ducharme– dijo Cullen acercándose a donde estaba la muchacha , estaba tratando de recordar su nombre , si era Susana o Samanta?...

La beso a medias y esta sonrío , pensaba que besándolo podría lograr que el se quedara , pero era todo lo contrario , ninguna mujer tenía ese poder sobre Edward Cullen , ninguna .Se volvieron a besar y el de golpe se apartó.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- pregunto la joven con mirada seductora.

-Estoy seguro- dijo el –oh por si quieres, hay café o si prefieres cereal, las jarras están en los estantes okey?- dijo el de camino al baño, dejando a esta con mucha rabia.

_Para bella Swan la primavera era hermosa, porque tenía más oportunidades de que la gente viniese a su pastelería, esa mañana estaba acomodando los pasteles en cada recipiente, además de que cada cliente que llegaba era bien recibido .Los muffins en el mostrador , al igual que el pie de limón y no nos olvidemos del tiramisú , además del moose de chocolate y fresas , la antigua receta que la Abuela Swan le había dejado._

-no, no te comas eso. Aun no esta lista!- decía seth uno de los cocineros de la pastelería mientras ella checaba que todo estuviese a la perfección.

-no , solo le daré una mordidita seth , no debe estar tan mala- dijo ella llevándose la galleta a la boca y dándole una mordida.

-Bella , debí agregarme más canela… - decía el sin terminar la frase asustado de lo que dijese su jefa.

-oh mi dios, Seth esta riquísimo- decía Bella mientras caminaba checando todo lo demás.

-el sabor no es el adecuado Bells- dijo este muy apenado.

-eres un genio Seth, esta riquísima- exclamó Bella con una sonrisa.-lo eres. Tal vez seas bipolar, pero eres un genio – le dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.

-te juro que me las comería todas de la basura- dijo ella agarrando algunas copas de moose de fresa y frambuesa.

-qué asco Bells , no digas eso- dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-hablo en serio Seth , están buenísimas- dijo sonriéndole.

-me alegro que te gustara Bella , para mí es muy importante esto- dijo su amigo mientras la mirada de este iba en dirección a la puerta del local.

-llego tu cliente – dijo este con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Esa mañana como cada mañana que este hombre entraba por la puerta de su establecimiento a Bella se le asomaba la sonrisa en la cara , Era Jacob Black , empresario y con tan solo 26 años tenía su propia empresa , cada mañana iba a la pastelería._

-¿a dónde vas?¿Lo ves? Lo sabia – decia Seth sobre la espalda de Bella , mientras esta caminaba rápido.-haces eso siempre que viene. No! Lo sé , te emocionas , mirate- decia Seth señalando a Bella mientras esta se quitaba el moño de la cabeza y soltaba su larga cabellera.

-Cállate!. Solo intento ser responsable. Yo me encargare, Gracias- dijo Bella arreglándose la blusa y planchándosela con las manos.

-Tú no actúas así con todos los hombres que entran aquí Bells- dijo Seth burlándose de ella.

-¿Sabes qué? No seas tan inteligentón y busca las galletas- dijo bella poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

En menos de dos segundos estaba Jacob Black parado del otro lado de la caja registradora.

-Hey, Hola- dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Déjame Adivinar-dijo Bella sonriéndole y mirando sus orbes color caoba.- Emparedado de Pavo con pan Blanco baguette- dijo ella sonriéndole y esperando la respuesta de Jacob.

-Me estoy volviendo predecible ¿Eh?- dijo este sonriéndole, la verdad era que Jacob solo venia a esta pastelería para verla a ella.

-Me gustaría pensar que es más bien dependiente- dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo, no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su cara , las manos comenzaban a transpirarle de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-han sido 35 emparedados- dijo ella afirmándose a la caja registradora para no caerse.

-los estas contando- dijo él con una sonrisa , esta chica de verdad le gustaba.

-35 más o menos – dijo Isabella tratando de no sonar torpe como en la secundaria, pero así se sentía como una adolecente hablándole al jugador de Futbol americano de la secundaria.

-¿Sabes? Hay otras cosas en el menú- dijo esta caminado a buscar el pan para prepararle el emparedado.-por si te gustaría probar algo mas no?- dijo ella de manera un tanto dudosa.

-sorpréndeme- dijo Jacob alzando los hombros.

-okey- dijo ella buscando algo que le gustase a ella.

-muy bien, genial ¿te gustan los croissants?-pregunto ella aun de manera dudosa por la respuesta que este le fuese a dar.

-de hecho si – dijo el muy animado, la verdad le gustaba de todo tipo de panes, pero si a ella le gustaba esta perfecto.

-que bueno, tengo estos- dijo ella extendiendo las pinzas para sacar uno.

Jacob dudo en formular la siguiente pregunta, pero luego la lanzó.

-¿Cómo es que no llevas una de esas batas blancas con tu nombre?- pregunto el chico moreno.-para poder saber cuál es su nombre- dijo él , por primera vez en un mes no sabía cuál era su nombre y hoy por fin se lo preguntaría.

-soy Bella- dijo esta muy sonriente mientras colocaba el croissant en uan bolsa de papel.

-Bella. Jacob, un placer conocerte – dijo este extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

-vaya, nos conocimos en el emparedado numero 35 y contado- dijo este con una sonrisa nuevamente.

-36 ahora – dijo ella muy sonriente también.

Bella empaco el croissant y se la entregó, Jacob le dio el cambio y a la vez tomaba la bolsa.

-quédate con el cambio- le dijo mientras entregaba un billete de 20.00 dólares.

-gracias- bajo la mirada porque estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Seguro que no quieres echar tu tarjeta en el tazón? Tal vez te ganes un almuerzo gratis- dijo Bella antes de que este saliera.

-¿Qué tal una cena gratis? Yo invito- le dijo este sonriéndole de nuevo, se volvería adicta a sus sonrisas si no dejaba de hacer eso.

Seth volvía de nuevo a su lado y bella estaba tan ansiosa por saber que había puesto en la tarjeta del tazón.

-tranquila, tranquila , aun está en la puerta – le decía seth a bella cuando su mano se dirigía al tazón.

-dale- dijo este viendo como su amiga buscaba en el pequeño tazón de la rifa para un almuerzo gratis.

-oh, no ¿Cuál era?- pregunto bella tratando de buscar y buscar entre las facturas.

-okey, encontré uno, ah este es benjamín, oh aquí hay un Jacob… oh y otro… cuantos Jacobs hay en la ciudad que vengan aquí?- dijo cuestionándole a Seth.

_Y así estamos nuevamente, en el estadio de Atlanta , hoy juegan los tucoises con los White , que juegazo amigos , esto está de pelos ; así era el trabajo de Edward Cullen , director de cámara en un canal de deportes , trabajaba para ESPN , en la parte de las cámaras y dirección de producción._

-Vamos saquen esa energía- decía su jefe mientras bebía su café.

-es un juego emocionante, vamos, lista la cámara 7- dijo este ordenando de una manera experta.

-Arriba numero 7- dijo ordenándole al camarógrafo que estaba presente en el juego.

-Keith, necesito el porcentaje. Lista la cámara 8- Tyler Crownwel era así, todo tenía que estar fríamente calculado para el.

-acérquenlo. Más, más, más, si, justo ahí- decía mirando por toda la pared repleta por pantallas plasma donde se trasmitían el juego de diferentes puntos.

-vamos a entrar. Lista la cámara 2 y… y vamos 2- ese era su único trabajo dirigir.

-listo el 6 ¿Dónde está mi cámara 6?- pregunto y Cullen se sorprendió.

-espera. Los White van a presionar. Estamos en la parte trasera de la cancha – decía Cullen con gran precisión, quería quedar muy con su jefe esta noche.

_Y los Whites anotan una canasta, que juego amigos, esto ha terminado con mucha adrenalina- decía el reportero en la cámara 6._

-bien hecho, bien pensado Cullen- dijo felicitándolo y con una sonrisa, era muy difícil complacer a Tyler pero Cullen siempre él lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

-lo odio tanto- dijo Erick Yorkie desde su puesto al lado del de Edward Cullen. Este solo se reía desde su asiento.

-quisiera inculpar a alguien por su asesinato ¿sabes?- dijo Erick mirando la pantalla en donde controlaba su cámara.

-sabes? , huellas digitales en la escena del crimen – decía Erick sonando muy serio cuando hablaba de asesinar a su jefe.

-¿Qué decías, Erick?-pregunto Tyler desde una esquina de la sala.

-ya van a salir los porcentajes Señor- dijo este con las manos transpirándole y el culo encogido.

_En el otro lado de la cuidad , después del trabajo , Bella Swan disfrutaba de una deliciosa ducha en la bañera , mientras trataba de contactar al hermoso hombre de esta mañana : Jacob Black._

-Hola , Jacob es Bella Swan de Swans café, creo que te dejastes tu tarjeta en mi tazón hoy para el almuerzo gratis. Espero que lo hayas hecho, porque eres uno de los Jacobs que lo hizo esta semana… y si eres tú y me invitas a salir, acepto si…- se quedo en silencio escuchando como se acercaba la voz de una mujer.

-¿hola?- pregunto Bella un tanto extrañada por la voz de la mujer.

-¿Por qué llamas a mi esposo?- pregunto la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro, su esposo . Por supuesto- dijo Bella tartamudeando, no pensó que al que estuviera llamando estaría casado, Pero que _estúpida,_ se dijo así misma.

-estamos felizmente casados- decía la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-entiendo que estén felizmente casados... Lo siento no quise causar problemas, lo siento- se disculpo y cerro.

La mujer del otro lado seguía peleando y Bella solo decía lo siento, me disculpa, lo siento para luego cerrar el teléfono.

10 minutos después en la tina, Bella llamaba a otro Jacob.

-Hola ¿Jacob?- dijo ella con voz medio exasperada.

-si , jacoba- dijo la mujer en la otra línea .

-oh Jacoba , lo siento tengo tu número equivocado- decía Bella tratando de contener la risa , nos había como una mujer se puede llamar Jacoba.

-no ¿Eres Soltera?- pregunto la mujer, al parecer era lesbiana , esto le produjo a bella ganas de cerrar de inmediato.

-Si- contesto cortante.

Quince minutos después cogió el teléfono aun en la tina de baño y se dispuso a llamar al último número a ver si tenía suerte y seria Jacob.

-Hola . Jacob Black . Doctor- dijo Bella con firmeza.

-es Bella Swan de Swan's Café. Y realmente espero que seas el Jacob con el que hablé hoy , sino estoy jodida porque eres el ultimo Jacob que puso su tarjeta en el tazón para un almuerzo gratis … oh lo siento . llamada en espera- dijo Bella extrañada , quien llamaría a las 9:00 Pm a su casa.

-Hola?- pregunto extrañada.

-Isabella Swan?- pregunto el señor del otro lado de la línea con una voz seria.

-si , soy yo- respondió bella nerviosa.

-necesitamos que venga a la oficina de policías por favor es una urgencia , se trata de Mary Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale – decía el oficial Young.

-oook , ahí estaré- dijo Bella saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la bañera y secándose con la toalla , para luego colocarse la ropa.

_Salió disparada en dirección a la oficina de policía , que quedaba a dos cuadras de su edificio , eran las 10:00 cuando salió de su casa y las 10:15 cuando llego a aquella estación de policía._

-buenas noches señorita buscaba a alguien- pregunto una oficial de policía.

- si , al Oficial de policía Paul Yong- dijo Bella Swan preocupada.

10 minutos después el oficial de policías llego al cuartel, en el cual se encontró con una muy preocupada Bella , no le habían dicho aun que era lo que habia sucedido.

-Buenas noches Señorita Swan , le pido por favor que tome asiento- dijo el Oficial Young y Bella comenzó a angustiarse mas .

-Que les ocurrió, están bien?, puedo hablar con ellos?- decía Bella llorando.

-Señorita Swan trate de calmarse, mire déjeme explicarle lo que sucedió- decía Paul Young con voz de tristeza.

- los señores Hale tuvieron un accidente hace unas 3 horas atrás , los oficiales de patrulla dijeron que encontraron su nombre y su número es por eso que la llame , me temo que no podrá verlos porque ambos fallecieron instantáneamente de camino a su casa , señorita el carro quedo en pérdida total , los oficiales no pudieron hacer nada por ellos , cuando llegaron ya habían fallecido ; le pido por favor que trate de tranquilizarse sé muy bien que esto no es fácil y es una situación delicada .

- ha mencionado que fallecieron mis amigos señor, y también falleció su pequeña hija?- pregunto Bella Asustada y temía que la pequeña lizzy hubiese pasado por lo que pasaron sus padres.

-no, gracias a dios la pequeña estaba en casa con la niñera – dijo el oficial medio reflexivo.- ahora , necesitamos el teléfono de sus familiares más cercanos, ¿Puede dármelos?- pregunto el oficial medio rogándole.

- si – dijo bella con los ojos llorosos.

-oficial que paso, cuénteme más por favor- dijo bella llorando , sabía que no era bueno hablar sobre ellos peor necesitaba saber más.

- el carro se volcó y choco contra un árbol señorita, no hay que le pueda decir- dijo el oficial Paul concluyendo.

-la pequeña de los Hale se la llevaron con SPAM. Esta perfectamente bien.

-¿SPAM?- pregunto bella tratando de recordar las siglas y su significado.

-servicio de protección a menores señorita, por casos como este muchas veces los niños se quedan huérfanos – dijo y Bella no podía parar de llorar, él como la pequeña Lizzy en tan poquito tiempo se había quedado sin sus papas, porque ellos?, ellos eran una familia ejemplar , amaban a su hija , su trabajo , todo lo que tenían.

_Al poco tiempo llego Cullen a la oficina de policias, no podía creer la noticia , sus dos mejores amigos habían muerto esta noche y el no podía hacer nada , solo quedarse ahí , estaba trabajando … y la pequeña lizzy que haría ahora su pequeña sobrina … su princesa como solía llamarla . Cuando entro por la puerta vio en la ventana a Bellla con los brazos sobre el pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, no sabía qué hacer tampoco ella. Dejando de lado sus diferencias Cullen se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Se sentía como el calor de dos amigos muy cercanos. Jamás habían sido tan cercanos, pero ahora debían ser fuertes y enfrentar esta tremenda piedra que tenían en sus caminos._

Salieron de la oficina de policías y se dirigieron a la casa de los Hale, sabían que les haría mal pero debían recordar a sus amigos con una sonrisa y como era, no con tristezas ni malos ratos.

La casa estaba vacía, lizzy no estaba , tal y como le había dicho el oficial Young a Bella. Se sentaron en silencio y Bella busco el teléfono, quería poder ver a Lizzy .

- llamare al SPAM a ver si podemos ir por lizzy – decía Bella mientras que Edward se quedaba en silencio pensando.

-Bueno?, SPAM?- pregunto Bella calmada pero aun llorando.

-sí , que necesita señorita- pregunto una pequeña anciana.

-necesito poder ver a mi sobrina su nombre es Elizabeth Sophie Hale Brandon.

-es usted algún familiar o algo de ella?- pregunto la señora de la recepción.

-su tía – respondió Bella .

-su nombre señora – pregunto la anciana.

-isabella Swan- dijo Bella y se quedo escuchando.

-señorita, me temo que eso no podrá ser , Elizabeth hale debe esperar a que el juez de menores deje a cargo sus tutores.

-Señora, no entiendo porque no podemos verla esta noche- dijo Bella llorando, había perdido a sus amigos, no quería perder a la pequeña Lizzy también.

-señorita es parte del protocolo- dijo la anciana un tanto furiosa.

-no, no, no me importa su protocolo señora, quiero ver la mi sobrina- decía Isabella Furiosa y llorando.

- me temo que eso no podrá ser señorita, le diré al juez de menores que usted ha llamado, este es su número?- pregunto la anciana.

-si! Estaré aquí en este número- contesto Bella Antes de cerrar.

-no harán nada hasta las 8:00 Am de Mañana- decía Isabella a Edward.

-okey , estoy seguro que ella está bien- dijo Cullen tratando de suavizar la situación , mientras Bella entraba nuevamente en pánico.

-¿Por qué no dormimos aquí esta noche? Así estaremos aquí en la mañana si llaman ¿Okey?- pregunto Cullen tranquilo.

-okey- dijo bella exasperada.

-¿Por qué no coges el cuarto de huéspedes? – pregunto Cullen cabizbajo.

-puedes usar su habitación si quiere- dijo bella tratando de calmarse.

-no . Gracias yo me quedare aquí- dijo Cullen señalando el sofá.

-bueno, nos vemos en la mañana …. Gracias Cullen- dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes.

-okey- susurraba Edward con calma.

_Esa noche ni Bella ni Edward Pudieron dormir pensando en sus amigos y su pequeña sobrina._

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo estoy disfrutando reviviendo estos momentos , gracias por sus reviws , tratare de terminar la historia lo mas pronto posible , graciassss a todos por sus reviws!_**

**_Atte : Angie D' Lutz _**


	5. Elizabeth Hale Brandon

**_La historia pertenece a la pelicula Life as We Know it, como el titulo de este fic , Los personajes son propiedad de Stepanie Diosa MEyer... solo juego cn ellos..._**

**_Ejoy._**

**_By Angie D' Lutz_**

* * *

_Capitulo 5 : Elizabeth Hale Brandon_

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente de todo el dolor y la agonía de haber perdido a mis amigos, mi familia, ya que yo no estaba con mis padres ellos habían fallecido cuando yo tenía 18 años en un accidente de tránsito , y ahora perdía a mi única familia. No sabía como Cullen y yo haríamos para seguir adelante, como haría Lizzy para seguir, esto me estaba Matando. Me levantar muy temprano para bañarme, cuando Salí del baño no tenía que ponerme, así que opte por abrir el armario de mi mejor amiga y buscar algunas prendas, todo estaba como a ella le gustaba, sus miles zapatos y bufandas , carteras y joyas , Alice era una complete adicta a las compras y a mí siempre me arrastraba para sus fechorías.

Luego de vestirme, baje por las escaleras a la cocina sonó el teléfono, era el abogado de mis amigos comentándome que quería reunirse con nosotros esta misma tarde , me puse de pie y camine hacia la cocina , debía desayunar y urgente el estomago me estab rugiendo , así que opte por hacer huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas , sabía que Cullen querría así que también puse unas tres para el . De pronto oí unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, la mesa estaba puesta y mientras servía jugo en los vasos Cullen con su cara aun de soñoliento y con cara de pocos amigos solo se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos Días Bella- dijo Cullen con voz medio ronca.- ¿Llamó alguien?- pregunto este, lo más seguro es que oyó el teléfono sonar.

-Solo el abogado Jenks- dije mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.- viene para acá , quiere hablar con nosotros.

-¿Quieres comer?- le pregunte a Cullen y este asintió mientras se servía un poco mas de jugo y comía en silencio.

El desayuno fue silencioso, luego de comer retire la mesa y el acepto en lavar los platos, yo subí a la recamara de huéspedes y me tire un rato en la cama. a las 2:00 pm llego el abogado , justo como me había dicho.

Cuando llego se dispuso de comentarnos lo que los policías nos habían dicho y aparte hablamos sobre Lizzy.

-Obviamente este es un momento muy difícil para ustedes- decia el abogado sentado en frente de nosotros, Cullen estaba a mi lado.

-Todos en la firma extrañamos mucho a Jasper , era un excelente abogado ; y Alice , Alice era un amor de persona , tan dulce- decía Jenks sonriendo y con una mirada un tanto triste.

-ahora… ustedes deben tener muchas preguntas – dijo el agarrando un montón de papeles sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, principalmente en quien estamos pensando es en Lizzy – dije con los brazos cruzados y le di una mirada rápida a Cullen.

-si- dijo Cullen serio mirándome.

-¿Qué pasara ahora Jenks?- pregunte con voz seria y fría. no quería que a mi niña le sucediera nada, ni mucho menos se la llevaran a un orfanato.

-Bueno Isabella , ya arreglé que la transfirieran , la familia adoptiva con la que estuvo anoche la llevará a SPAM y ellos sienten que se adoptará mejor en su propio ambiente así que … primero hay que recogerla y traerla aquí – dijo Jenks explicando con las manos.

-Bien y … ¿Quién hará eso?- pregunto Cullen , también tenía intriga de lo que pasaría con Lizzy.

Jenks nos miro extrañados , el sabía algo que nosotros desconocíamos y pronto íbamos a saber.

-Disculpen, ¿Alice y Jasper no le hablaron de su custodia?- pregunto Jenks como si fuese noticia vieja y se echó a reír , qué diantres le sucedía a este abogado.

-No…- dijimos en unisonó Cullen y yo, desconocíamos de esa información , jamás hablamos de custodia con Alice y Jasper.

-Bueno , al preparar su testamento , hablamos de quien cuidaría a la pequeña Elizabeth en caso de que ambos murieran , como este caso paso … ellos los nombraron a ustedes … a los dos – decía Jenks como muy natural la forma en que se refería a nosotros.

-aquí mismo lo dice: "Dejamos la custodia de nuestra hija a sus queridos padrinos, Isabellla Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen"- leyó Jenks sonriéndonos.

-Disculpe ¿Nos escogieron a los dos JUNTOS?- preguntamos Cullen y yo en unisonó , esto se estaba volviendo costumbre de parte de ambos. Como podía yo convivir con la basura de tipo que tenia a mi lado , Alice y Jasper que en paz descansen estaban locos…

-estoy seguro de que no es así como quisieran empezar una familia…pero está escrito en el testamento- dijo Jenks levantando sus hombros en señal de que no me importa.

-Hay un mal entendido Jenks….. No estamos casados- dije señalándonos a Cullen y a mí.

-no, para nada , no estamos casados- decía Cullen con cara de espanto , también asustado por la noticia.

-no ,intentaron juntarnos en una cita a ciegas y ni siquiera llegamos al restaurante- dijo este contando aquella anécdota que jamás quería volver a recordar, "_ESTUPIDO CULLEN" _pensé.

-ella no es exactamente mi tipo… usted sabe – dijo cullen mientras yo no paraba de sonreir negando.

- el fue un cretino- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Sé que esto es abrumador ¿OK?- dijo jenks levantando sus manos en forma de Stop.- y creanme , intenté aconsejarles lo contrario a ellos , pero hay opciones . Pueden decir que no , porque esto es algo serio … Estamos hablando de una niña .. un gran compromiso ..- dijo Jenks concluyendo, yo no sabía qué hacer estaba muy nerviosa, como cuidaríamos nosotros dos a Lizzy , nosotros que no podíamos vivir sin pelearnos.

Salí por la puerta que daba al patio, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Jenks estaba adentro, vi que Cullen también había salido al parecer ninguno de los dos podía procesar bien esto.

-ay Dios Mío – suspiraba, estaba en aprietos , en unos muy serios ,me agarre la cabeza y tiraba suavemente de mis cabellos . – ay Dios mío , Ay dios mío- era lo único que podía decir ,no podía creerlo, me senté en las escaleras que daban al patio "vamos Bella tu puedes , tu puedes con esto" me dije a mi misma . 5 minutos después regrese con compostura y procedí a sentarme frente a Jenks. Al igual que Cullen dándome una sonrisa falsa y con tristeza en su rostro.

-opciones- dijo Cullen mientras se acomodaba y yo escuchaba atentamente.

-mencionó que habían otras opciones- dijo Cullen nuevamente y Jenks lo escuchaba.

-Sí , Tenemos al padre de Jasper , William Hale- dijo Jenks , a William solo lo había visto dos veces , para la cena de compromiso de Alice y Jasper y para su boda , era un poco jodido el señor , se había casado unas 3 veces y vivía en Jersey.

-Perfecto!. Creo que sería perfecto- dijo Cullen mientras yo negaba , no podía ser que él quisiera deshacerse de Lizzy.

-y hay unos cuantos primos también- dijo Jenks Sonriéndonos, no podía dejar a Lizzy , no sabía con quien se quedaría , yo no lo haría.

-deténgase ahí sí?- dije y el asintió.

-¿y si uno de nosotros, por sí solo , quisiera cumplir su deseo?- pregunte mientras que Cullen abria los ojos como platos a mi lado.

-o los dos. Hipotéticamente, ya que ellos lo decidieron así- dijo Cullen , no conocía esta parte sobreprotectora de el .

-bueno , en este caso arreglo una vista en el tribula para dar la custodia temporal y es todo- dijo Jenks haciéndolo sonar tan fácil , no quería que lizzy se fuese de mi lado , ella no.- en cuanto a las finanzas , el estado cubre la hipoteca , pero es todo, no tenían muchos ahorros , compraron esta casa como una inversión después de que Falleció la madre de Alice , pero .. no nos adelantemos… vamos a sentarnos en Lizzy que es lo importante ahora- dijo Jenks , y tenía toda la razón , para eso estábamos aquí , para hablar de nuestra ahijada.

-si- suspire dándole toda la razón.

-así que siguieron que los dos se muden aquí, mientras tanto con Liszt – dijo Jenks explicándonos como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Quiere que vivamos aquí JUNTOS?- pregunte, este tipo que bicho le pico o que cosa se había fumado?

-si, por Lizzy , por ahora – dijo asegurándonos como si fuese temporal. Mis ojos estaban como platos y Cullen tenía una cara como si se le viniese el mundo encima.

-hasta que decidan lo que quieren hacer – dijo él, tenía toda la razón, no sabíamos lo que queríamos y en vez de tener a nuestra ahijada de ping pong mejor veíamos como nos iba.

- creo que es lo mejor- dije y Cullen solo parpadeaba, este hombre no opinó ni siquiera.

Y ahí estábamos nosotros en el SPAM, buscando nuestra sobrina, pude ver a muchos niños en el área de juegos , divertidos y entretenidos , ellos no sabía que había pasado ni donde estaban sus padres.

-Está bien , firmé aquí señorita Swan- dijo la Señora Cope , directora de SPAM.

Procedí a plasmar mi firma en el papel, que decía que retirábamos a Lizzy Hale y que era nuestra por un tiempo .

Luego le pase el papel a Cullen , firmo y todo estaba listo , nuestra sobrina hoy mismo estaría en casa . una enfermera traía en sus manos a mi pequeña , Lizzy no sabía ni siquiera que había pasado con sus papis ni mucho menos porque estaba ahí.

-gracias- dije poniéndome de pie para ir por mi tome en mis brazos automáticamente, la extrañaba, era mi única familia. Le acaricie el cabello y empecé a llorar, y a recordar aquello que había sucedido la noche anterior , que haría ella sin sus papas , yo jamás suplantaría sus lugares , pero cuidaría de ella , así fuese que Cullen quisiera o no.

Al poco tiempo Edward se nos acerco con los ojos llorosos y comenzó a acariciarla y a decirle que todo estaría bien, que nosotros la íbamos a cuidar.

-mira quien está aquí. Tío Cullen cariño- dije mientras ellas extendía sus manitas para ir con él , esta se acomodo en el pecho de Edward automáticamente , yo le acomodaba su rubio cabello , y no aguantaba las lagrimas , Edward también lloraba conmigo.

Luego de las lagrimas, nos subimos al carro y Cullen manejo hasta la casa de los Hale, yo llevaba en brazos a Lizzy esta se quedo profundamente dormida. Pude ver que Cullen no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no iba a dejar a mi sobrina sola. Llegamos por fin a casa y yo Salí del carro cargando a la pequeña Lizzy para ponerla en su corral, ahí la vigilaría y yo me dedicaría a hacerle todo el planeamiento de la semana , porque aparte no sabía cómo íbamos a hacer con este pequeño paquetito que teníamos ahora.

Me senté en el sillón y vi que Cullen se dirigía a la cocina .planearía muy bien y me organizaría, pero a quien le dejaría a Lizzy , "Cullen puede cuidar de ella" me dije a mi misma.

-definitivamente no pensaron bien esto – decía Cullen con una botella de cerveza en la mano , típico del Imbécil , estamos a cargo de una bebe y él se pone a tomar.

-tenemos que establecer sus horas de sueño- dije haciendo anotaciones en mi pequeño cuadernillo.

-es muy .. importante- dije mirándolo , sabía que me había dicho algo pero no le preste atención , esto era más importante.

-¿Qué?- pregunte para ver si me contestaba. Se sentó en el sillón y me miró.

-supongo… ¿Qué?¿qué dijiste? – pregunte mirándolo nuevamente.

-dije que no pensaron en nada de esto , ¿Jasper o Alice te dijeron algo de esto? Porque a mí no . Este no es el tipo de cosas que se te olvida mencionar, oye Cullen ¿Vistes el juego de los Whites Anoche? , vistes como terminó el partido con ese salto. OH y por cierto si me muero voy a dejarte a mi hija- dijo señalándome y molesto.

Me quite el lápiz de la boca para responderle.

-es un ¡Desastre!- dijo recostándose al sillón.

-Alice planificaba todo o se te olvida?-pregunte , sabía muy bien como era mi amiga y después que jenks nos comentara sobre el estamento sabía muy bien que había sido ella quien nos había agregado en el testamento y por supuesto Jasper no se opondría y era la decisión de su esposa.

-somos parte de su plan – dije asegurándole como si fuese algo que Alice siempre hacia.

-¿Te mostró su plan?- pregunto Cullen molesto.- ¿Se supone que vivamos en esta casa juntos? , porque dejame decirte que eso suena como un experimento síquico, asumiendo por supuesto que tu y yo podamos pagar este lugar – dijo asustado, ¿Qué no había oído a Jenks?

-Jay Jenks dijo que la hipoteca está cubierta – dije señalando todo a mi alrededor.

-¿y el mantenimiento, o las utilidades, o los impuesto?- preguntó Cullen buscándole la quinta pata al gato en donde no la había.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta una casa como estas al mes?- preguntó serio, como si yo no supiese nada.

-Jasper era un socio menor en una firma de abogados, yo no hago ese dinero y tú qué haces?¿te ganas la vida horneando croassaints?- dijo , esto ya me sacó de quicio , para que se quedó aquí si no quería preocupaciones , lo único que ha hecho desde que llegamos es quejarse.

-dirijo un negocio exitoso, Cullen – dije asegurándole firmemente. – En realidad me va muy bien – dije orgullosa de Swan´s café.

-sí , bueno , crear a un bebe no es como dirigir una pastelería Swan – dijo como si no supiese nada de cómo criar a un bebe , o por dios como si el supiese de todo lo que hay en los libros , ni siquiera tenía hijos , la única sobrina que tenia era lizzy.

-no dije eso- dije negándome, que le ocurría a este.

-son un desastre- dijo asegurándome como si fuesen una cosa peligrosa.- orinan en todos lados, muerden . Son básicamente perros- dijo y ese fue el detonante para echarme a reír , este tipo en qué mundo vivía.

-excepto que los perros no juegan con tomacorrientes – finalizo su discurso triunfal y yo me seguía riendo.

Lizzy comenzó a llorar, me levante para ver porque lloraba.

-está bien dormilonsilla, cariño todo está bien- dije para reconfortar a mi sobrina.

Cullen la iba a tomar en brazos y yo lo aleje, debía aprender a dejarla sola para que ella sola se calmase.

-no la cargues, no la cargues- le dije tratando de alejarlo.

-¿Por qué?- me miro con los ojos en forma de platos.

-porque necesita aprender a calmarse sola. es muy importante- le dije alejándolo aun mas del corral de lizzy , ella seguía llorando.

-¿tiene que qué?- pregunto el incrédulo, se notaba que nunca había visto discovery home and Health.

-calmarse sola- le explique haciendo señas con mis manos.

- acabo de leerlo . es importante solo dale un minuto – dije y el aun no quitaba la cara de extraño.

-Todo está bien cariño- le dije a lizzy y ella seguía llorando.

-que niña tan linda!¿Sabes qué? Vamos a cantarle una canción- le dije a Cullen a ver si me echaba una manito con la pequeña Lizzy.

- a ver…_ las ruedas de los autobuses van , girando van , las ruedas de los autobuses van girando por toda la cuidad_- cantamos, pero eso no la calmo , seguía llorando.

-_las … lass … loss… se me olvido la letra … los bebes van llorando van .. Llorando van por toda la cuidad_ – canto Cullen y yo no aguantaba la risa.

-es lo único que me sé- dijimos y Lizzy seguía llorando.

-¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tiene hambre- dije tratando de buscar la forma de calmarla.

-creo que tiene hambre , voy a alimentarla … vamos cariño- dije tomándola en brazos.

-creí que no íbamos a cargarla- dijo Cullen quedándose estático.

Mi pequeña sobrina aun seguía llorando cuando la puse en su silla de comer. Mientras yo trataba de ver que deliciosa papilla le preparaba.

-bien , Lizzy , casi termino . Espera cariño – dije terminando de molerle la calabaza.

-Bella , no es crítica de comida . Solo tiene un año – dijo Cullen del otro lado de la Cocina, quería matarlo o enterrarle un cuchillo en su yugular por no déjame terminar.

-lo sé , Cullen pero no le voy a dar cualquier cosa de comida- dije aclarando que a los bebes no les puedes dar cualquier cosa.

-comerás en algún momento del día , Lizzy te lo prometo – dijo su tío con un tono alarmado.

-con suerte antes de que cumplas los dos años princesa- dijo él y casi me da por estrellarle la cuchara de palo que estaba usando para revolver la comida.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué le hace Lizzy a tu sueño de conocer a un hombre y tener tu propio bebe? ¿Has pensado en eso? Tu sabes, para una mujer de tu edad ya es difícil competir por los pocos hombres que quedan allá afuera… que no apestan – dijo Cullen con otra cerveza en la mano , que se creía él para decirme vieja .

-disculpa ¿dijiste una mujer de mi edad?- pregunte mirándolo.

-en el mundo de las citas , ni siquiera serias considerada soltera ¿sabías que serias? Complicada, más que eso ... diría yo- dijo Cullen Señalándome con la botella de cerveza mientras yo botaba algunas cosas en la basura.

-No sabes nada de mí , Cullen- dije recordándole que solo era el tío de mi sobrina , no era nadie para decirme que hacer y que no.

-bueno ,sé que no puedes abrir una gaveta – dijo mientras tanto trataba de abrir la gaveta que era de los cubiertos.

-oh , ya está- dijo él cuando finalmente encontré el aparatito de seguridad y saque una cucharita para mi sobrina.

-¿Por qué estas intentando tanto convencerme de que no la ayude?- pregunte , aun no entendía por qué me daba toda estas explicaciones .

-no intento convencerte de que no la ayudes , solo intento pensar en lo mejor para ella- dijo mirando a lizzy , la cual seguía llorando.

-o lo que es mejor para ti- dije desafiándolo, quizás solo buscaba su beneficio , como siempre lo hacía.

No, pienso en lo que es mejor para ella, Sabes qué? , no somos nosotros – dijo acercándose más a mí , su cercanía me hizo estremecer.

-querían a Lizzy más que a nada en el mundo Edward- dije por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre-y entre todas las personas nos escogieron a nosotros… A NOSOTROS- grite y el se quedo en silencio.

-ya voy cariño , mira esto… yummi , creo que te encantara- dije mirando a lizzy desde su silla y acomodándome al lado de ella para darle comida.

-sabe delicioso pequeña- dije sonriéndole y llevándole una cucharada a su boca. Al primer intento lizzy negó , no quería .

-vamos , solo pruébalo Liz- dije acercándole la cuchara.

-solo pruébalo , veras que te encantara – dije y ella seguía llorando, no sabía qué hacer , tenía que comer.

-vamos, liz , pruébalo nena – la niña seguía alejándose de la cuchara.

-por favor , nunca habías comido esto- dije acercándoselo y cuando por fin puse darle una cucharada me lleve una gran sorpresa… me escupió la cara .cullen llegó con unos pops(cereal en bolitas) y se los sirvió en la bandejita frente a ella . Mágicamente se los empezó a comer uno a uno y sonriéndome, yo estaba derrotada , Swan 0 , Cullen 1.

-¿Honestamente crees que somos lo mejor para ella?- pregunto por ultimo Cullen quien estaba a mi lado mirándome.

Yo seguía mirando como mi sobrina comía el cereal muy animada y sonriendo, no supe que contestarle… como saber si esto era lo mejor para ella , la adorábamos pero … ¿SERIAMOS LO MEJOR PARA ELLA?...

* * *

**5 capitulo señores , este capitulo esta llenos de emociones y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi , mañana estare actualizando y subiendo el 6 capitulo esperenlo , quiero terminar esta historia para seguir con Misguided Ghost ... Se les quiere y gracias por sus Reviws... BESOSS!**

**Atte ANgie D' Lutz **


End file.
